


playdate

by seoulthirsty



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: ChanSoo - Freeform, Dirty Talk, EXO-CBX, Japan, M/M, Minseok - Freeform, Size Difference, Smut, Xiumin - Freeform, bad language, help me, idk what else, lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-02-09 16:24:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18641752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seoulthirsty/pseuds/seoulthirsty
Summary: "just thought of chanyeol carrying ksoo at a concert so he can see"





	playdate

**Author's Note:**

> chansoo "drabble" based off of:  
> https://twitter.com/angeIksoo/status/1118288689027633152
> 
> i hope i did it justice uwu.

Adjusting the man on his shoulders carefully, with his cheeks squished between two thick thighs, Chanyeol inhaled a deep breath of air. He was successfully going to pretend that his boyfriend, with a height deficit of 12cm compared to him, was not weighing down his shoulders. He’s made great progress so far. 

Chanyeol used to struggle to even lift Kyungsoo up in his arms, now he was able to hoist the smaller man onto his shoulders. All he had to thank were his weights, eating regiment, and the subject of his motivation: Kyungsoo. Being able to lift his small boyfriend anywhere gave him such an advantage, including the look in Kyungsoo’s eyes whenever he exhibited that strength… against the wall, shower door, and kitchen cabinets. 

He truly wasn’t complaining over the warmth on his shoulders and neck, along with the happiness he felt radiating off of Kyungsoo when he could finally get a better look at the stage while all the way in the back of GA standing. At least Chanyeol could rest knowing he wasn’t blocking some poor shorter persons’ view. 

“Soo, how’s it goi-” Kyungsoo’s thighs squeezed around Chanyeol, his fingers threading into his hair to get a better handle on his balance. “I can see Xiumin perfectly now! Thanks Yeol.” Kyungsoo was usually shy about these things - the whole letting it be known that he was a fanboy, but it was his first EXO-CBX concert, he wasn’t going to let his shyness ruin his experience. 

They were originally in Japan on vacation when Kyungsoo found out EXO-CBX was having a concert. Naturally, Chanyeol got tickets for him (very last minute and over-priced), and despite Kyungsoo’s initial interrogation on why Chanyeol would spend so much money like that, irresponsibly- 

Well, he’d just kissed Chanyeol real hard and revealed his gentle heart-shaped smile to him (the one that gave Chanyeol two types of hard-ons; emotional and physical), clearly very grateful for his attentive boyfriend. Kyungsoo didn’t have any EXO-CBX gear to show for it, though, so Chanyeol dipped into his vacation money to buy his [soft angel] a lightstick for the show, too. 

Chanyeol grunted when Kyungsoo started waving his lightstick back and forth with his left hand excitedly. He could feel a few of the other fans in the crowd capturing pictures of them, maybe even videos. Chanyeol tried not to show the peeved out emotions on his face, only rationalizing what they were doing to the idea that they’d just never seen a man on top of another man’s shoulders before.

Kyungsoo, on the other hand, was singing along to Paper Cuts, even though he didn’t know the words too well; there was only so much Japanese that he could pronounce properly from memory. 

It was weird for him to be up on his boyfriends’ wide shoulders- he was certainly too embarrassed to address the fact that he allowed Chanyeol to put him up there in the first place, let alone that he was seated there, his thighs around his head. His dick right up on the back of his head. 

It was remotely funny.

It felt sort of out of character for him, but he was short in that crowd, considering they were in the back, and he wanted his first time going to an EXO-CBX concert to be something he remembered seeing with his own two spectacles-

Kyungsoo glanced down in surprise, fingers tightening in Chanyeol’s long locks automatically when Chanyeol slid his grip from his calves to his thighs, tighter. 

Kyungsoo could feel his face reddening the moment he looked down at the big hands enveloping his thighs. Without Chanyeol being able to directly see him, he was able to appreciate his man’s strength less subtly, his gaze burning into the part of Chanyeol’s face he could see. He was hyper-aware of the warmth on his legs, the breaths on his knees.

He was a little frustrated he couldn’t touch Chanyeol then, a few scenarios running through his mind to when they finally got to their hotel.

He pushed the dirty thoughts aside for now and leaned down to kiss Chanyeol’s temple. “Love you, Yeol.”

Warmth spread inside Chanyeol’s chest. He looked up as much as he could and just gave him his big, signature smile. He truly had no idea what was going on in Kyungsoo’s mind.

 

 

 

When the concert finally ended, Kyungsoo was wrapped in a large blanket with Xiumin’s (“Minseok,” Kyungsoo had corrected) face printed onto it. He looked like a ball of fluff, burrowing into it happily. He was glowing, for god’s sake - it just made his backaches all the more worth it, making sure Kyungsoo got to see his boys in concert properly, without anyone blocking his view. Enveloped by the warmth of Kyungsoo’s luscious thighs--

Kyungsoo was buzzing, face serious in comparison to his body language, as he gripped Chanyeol’s hand tightly. “Hotel, now. Please.” There was heat in his gaze as he said it, a shiver running through Chanyeol, a combination of the weather and Kyungsoo’s velvety voice.

They both took off in a sprint to their destination. 

 

 

Three blocks and an elevator to the fourth floor later, they were in front of their hotel room, Chanyeol fumbling for the hotel key card and attempting with shakey hands to get it into the fucking slot with Kyungsoo’s cold lips on his neck, soft fingers sliding into his pants after getting the button undone. “Hurry up,” Kyungsoo replied teasingly, getting a firm grasp on his cock, hissing in response to his boyfriends’ cold fingers. 

Still, he was warm all the way up to his ears, completely hard for Kyungsoo despite his protest. He steeled his nerves for a moment and held onto the wall with one hand, pushing the key card into the slot, finally, before opening the door and nudging Kyungsoo in with his hand still in his pants, stroking him too gently for his liking. 

The door slid closed on its own, Kyungsoo taking his hands off of Chanyeol before throwing the Xiumin blanket on him on the bed. Then he was diving in to pull Chanyeol’s shirt over his head instead of choosing to unbutton it.

“Soo,” Chanyeol groaned, surprised at the pace Kyungsoo was moving at. They usually took their time, especially with foreplay, but Kyungsoo clearly wasn’t having that tonight. Kyungsoo pulled him down back the back of his neck, pressing his lips against his with vigor, his right leg coming up to wrap around Chanyeol’s waist. 

A signal went off in Chanyeol’s head and just- oh. Kyungsoo was hard, grinding his hips into him with need, whining into Chanyeol’s mouth satisfactorily when Chanyeol bit his bottom lip and picked him up, hands squeezing into Kyungsoo’s thighs.

 

 

 

The chaise lounge chair looked welcoming with Chanyeol’s left knee leaning on it, while a smaller Kyungsoo was seated right on his thigh; his tall and muscular boyfriend’s left arm wrapped protectively around Kyungsoo’s torso. 

Kyungsoo had his hand wrapped tightly around his own aching cock, seeking release with Chanyeol’s three long fingers fucking in and out of his hole, cherry-flavored lube dripping down his perineum as he let out soft cries that could be mistaken for sobs if Chanyeol didn’t know his baby so well. 

Chanyeol’s hand gravitated to Kyungsoo’s chest, calloused thumb rubbing roughly across his nipple, causing Kyungsoo to whine. “Yeol,” He panted, grinding his hips back against Chanyeol’s fingers, then forwards so his cock gained friction against Chanyeol’s thigh.

He didn’t need to say much, Chanyeol knew how bad Kyungsoo wanted to impale him on his cock, make him feel full, have him cum on his cock until he was too tired to hold himself up.

Chanyeol wasn’t one to tease, not when his cock was dripping with pre-cum, the tip an angry red. “Shh, Soo,” He cooed, pressing kisses up and down his neck, sliding his fingers out slowly, leaving Kyungsoo feeling way too empty. 

Resting his other knee on the chair, he adjusted his small boyfriend to between his legs, arm still around his torso as he positioned himself against Kyungsoo’s hole. Kyungsoo, at the same time, was pushing back, rubbing back at what he could get at, the tip of Chanyeol’s cock just seated there and teasing him. 

He sniffled, leaning back to hold onto Chanyeol’s hips as he pushed back with enough force to nudge Chanyeol inside of him, smoothly and slowly. Fully seated, Kyungsoo let out a pleased sigh, taking a moment to enjoy the strong grip around his body, the warmth that enveloped him; the long cock pressing inside of him and against his prostate as if it were an easy feat. 

“Fuck, Soo,” Chanyeol stuttered out the moment he glanced at his cock engulfed by Kyungsoo’s small hole.

He could see Kyungsoo’s body shaking softly as he started to move, subtle grinds back against him to enjoy the tingles of pleasure coursing through his body. “Need you to fuck me hard, Yeol-” He whimpered, leaning his head back on Chanyeol’s shoulder. “Don’t be gentle, please,” 

Chanyeol couldn’t hold back a whimper himself at Kyungsoo’s words; dirty talk wasn’t in their repertoire. “Gonna move,” was all he choked out before he carefully moved them both to the bed, careful as he pulled out as he laid back on the bed, Kyungsoo still on top of him and in his lap. “Wanna face me, baby?” 

Kyungsoo just nodded, turning over and attempting not to whine at how he wasn’t being fucked right now, Chanyeol’s cock gone from its rightful place. Chanyeol’s hands went to Kyungsoo’s hips as the other took a seat right back on his cock, a groan leaving his mouth; he liked it so much better when Kyungsoo was facing him, he could get at him better, be deeper inside of him, watch him melt.

“You feel better now, Soo?” Kyungsoo met his gaze and bit his lip, dropping his hands to Chanyeol’s strong chest. 

“Yes. Please...just…I need you to be really rough with me,” He whispered, clenching around Chanyeol’s cock. 

Chanyeol’s grip tightened on Kyungsoo’s hips, his feet flat against the bed as he tested the waters, sliding out almost all the way before he fucked right back into him, each time roughly hitting Kyungsoo’s prostate. After a few thrusts, he collapsed on Chanyeol’s chest with his boyfriend still working his hardest to fuck Kyungsoo into the next country. Kyungsoo was whispering little repetitive fuck’s with each slide in, his own cock trapped between him and Chanyeol, rubbing with each thrust into him. 

“Close,” Kyungsoo gasped out, Chanyeol delivering a rough smack to his small boyfriend’s perfect round ass

“So beautiful, look at you. Fucking wrecked, baby, I love you so much.” Kyungsoo was embarrassed hearing those words, but he was too busy searching for release to care. Chanyeol’s thrust became more erratic, losing his rhythm with the way Kyungsoo’s face became more blissful as he reached that high, clenching around Chanyeol, cum spurting out of his cock and onto both their bodies. 

Chanyeol came a few short seconds later, his thrusts slowing as he came bareback inside of Kyungsoo. 

“Jesus.” Chanyeol was exhausted, but his first instinct was to get up and take care of his baby boy. He moved to get up, but Kyungsoo stopped him, wrapping his arms tightly around his big, softie boyfriend. 

“Don’t leave, cuddle me instead.” They were wrapped up in each other, Chanyeol still inside of him, softening. As soon as he pulled out, Kyungsoo would be dripping.

“Wanna cuddle you, cutie. But I need to clean you.” Kyungsoo didn’t protest, letting Chanyeol get up to retrieve a wet towel to wipe him up. He was grateful, but empty, and embarrassed. 

Once they were wrapped up in the soft blankets, naked and content, Kyungsoo mumbled at Chanyeol. “Hm?” Chanyeol opened one of his eyes to look at his doe-eyed boyfriend.

“This is why you don’t manhandle me. I get all horny and crazy and let you abuse my ass.” He was flushed red but he looked half-amused. Chanyeol just fucking laughed like a savage. 

“I was the same. You know how much I love holding you and lifting you, you’re my fun-sized Soo,” Kyungsoo wacked him in the head lightly for that one before he let him finish, “...fun-sized love of my life.” He went a bit soft at that, repeating his previous action before pulling Chanyeol into his chest this time, letting Chanyeol be the small spoon. 

He also really just wanted to hide his face at that moment. “You’re my soulmate or whatever,” Kyungsoo responded back softly, a teasing lilt still in his voice. 

“Mm, Soo, you’re so cute.” Chanyeol muttered before drifting off to sleep as Kyungsoo nuzzled his face into his hair, fully appreciating everything Chanyeol did for him that day. The Minseok blanket sat at the foot of the bed, covered in their body fluids. Yeah, he’s gonna have to wash the crap out of that later.

**Author's Note:**

> hi pls follow me on twt @seouithirsty and talk to me abt chansoo


End file.
